Ice sisters: (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: Elsa and Anna both have control over ice but here's the difference Anna has the power of black ice but what will happen when they are revealed at the coronation and are ran out how will they survive read to find out
1. Chapter 1 anna has powers to

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up look at what i can do!" a 6 year old Anna cried, bouncing on her older sisters bed. Normally she wouldn't just bounce on her sister knowing how she needed her sleep but this was something very important.

Elsa who had been sleeping woke up an rubbed her eyes turned and looked at Anna "Yes Anna?"

"Well i was playing around under my covers and then this happened" she said as she held out her hands and a ball of black ice formed in her hands and Elsa gasped.

"Anna what?how?" Elsa really didn't know what to say,but on the other hand she was relieved she wasn't the only one with magical powers, but there was a problem she knew having magical powers could be a huge pain in the ass and and didn't want Anna to go through all that.

"Elsa isn't it great we can do so much together we're like those fairy's in the books mom reads to us!" Anna cried as she twirled her hands and the ice started shooting around the room.

"Anna be carefu-" Elsa tried to say but was hit in the head by a beam of ice and her hair started to turn black."Elsa! Elsa! are you okay? I'm sorry i didn't mean to" screamed Anna alerting her parents.

"What happened? Whats going on here?" asked Anna's father frantically. Anna began to cry uncontrollably "I'm sorry daddy i didn't mean to" Anna sobbed burying her face in the kings neck.

"What happened darling" asked a worried King

"I-I was playing u-under my covers making motions with my hands when this happened" she waved her hand at a piece of wood and black ice appeared on it "So i tried to show Elsa when it went out of control and it hit her in the head I froze Elsa's head!" screamed Anna. The King looked over at Elsa and realized that hair was turning black.

"What happened ?" asked the Queen

"Anna has magical powers and she accidently hit Elsa" explained the King rather fast. "Except she has the power to make black ice"

"Anything serious?" asked the king in a worried voice

"Yes Elsa is freezing cold we need the trolls help" she said. The king nodded and like that they were off again they left Anna at the castle. They rode for 5 minutes before they arrived. They saw the trolls were already awaiting them "Pabbie we need your help?" said The queen in a soft voice as she showed Elsa to the troll king.

Pabbie quickly walked over and put his hand on her head "You got here just in time if you were later i wouldn't have been able to save her" he said after he finished he turned to the king and Queen. "Your Majesties going to take away the memories of Anna's magic.

"So she won't remember Anna has magic?" asked the Queen

"Yes but just as a precaution give them both these magic proof gloves" said the King of the Trolls handing them 2 pairs of gloves black and Blue.

"Thank you Pabbie" said the King and Queen in unison as they got on their respective horses and rode back towards the castle with Elsa still unconscious but warm she also had a black streak in her hair.

"So i guess we're going to have separate from each other" said the Queen looking very sad all of a sudden. "Yes it seems that way and it's for the best" and that was the last thing that was said all night.


	2. Chapter 2 secret reaveled

**10 years later**

Anna was standing in front of a mirror her red hair in a bun and green eyes shining . Today was the day of her older sisters coronation and she didn't know how Elsa would react they haven't spoken to each other or seen each other since that . Anna slipped on her gloves (Black) and took a deep breath "Todays the day" She said to her self she was nervous...very nervous. She didn't know how today was going to go. But she quickly shook off her worry and walked out her door.

**WITH ELSA**

Elsa was looking out her window watching the all the citizens live their lives with their families. She used to have such a good life but her sister has been locked in her room and her parents died when she was 14 (Sorry but i'll explain all of that in the next chapter)

"Ah Anna i hope you've grown" she said as she got up and made her preparations freezing a few things along the way.

**Back with Anna**

Anna was walking the streets taking in the scents of Arendelle but also made sure she kept her distance form the civilians. she did know how to control her powers but when she got scared or excited she would freeze anything with in 5 yards of her. Currently we could see Anna walking along the boat docks when she was suddenly hit by a horse "Ah what the-" she said but stopped when she looked up at the stranger on top of the horse.

The man that rode on top of that horse was fairly good looking but Anna quickly decided he wasn't her type he looked like one of those people who are fake. She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard him start to say say something "Im sorry are you alright" he said with fake concern.

Anna got up and dusted herself off "Yes i'm fine thanks for asking" she said and started to walk off when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see the stranger "Can i atleast get the name of the fair lady who i have hit with my horse?" he asked Anna felt something was up but she didn't know what "MY name is Anna princess of Arendelle now if you would excuse me i must be on my way" she speed walked to the coronation hoping she wouldn't be late she flew by every corner leaving a cool breeze behind her she arrived at the castle and walked into the coronation room getting looks from everyone there.

Anna ignored the looks and walked over to her place bye her sister but not before giving a warm smile to her and so the coronation began.

**5mins later**

After every thing was done Anna walked up to Elsa and they just looked each other over But what had elsas attention the most was Anna 's gloves "_Why is he wearing gloves like mine could she...nah dad must of gotten her some so she wouldn't feel left out " _thought Elsa

Anna and Elsa continued talking to each other for a good 2 hours when the duke of Weselton came and asked for a dance with Elsa who declined the offer but told him her sister would dance with him and off he they went to the dance floor.

Elsa stood there and watched her Anna dance with the Duke and to honest it was the funniest thing she had ever seen, But her laughing was cut short when some one tapped her on the shoulder "Excuse me Queen Elsa i would like to ask you for your sisters hand in marriage" Elsa's eyes widened in shock but she quickly gained her composure "And may i ask who are you?" she asked

The man bowed and announced his name " I am prince Hans of The Southern Isles" he said

"Well Prince Hans of the Southern Isles your Proposal is Denied" she said and started to walk off when he grabbed her wrist snatching off her glove "Why can't i marry her she has everything a Man or this case a prince could want" said Hans

"I don't care what you want now give me back my glove she ordered but he ignored her "Just give me one reason why you won't let me marry her!" he almost yelled

"Because i Know your type sure i haven't left this castle in a while but i know you just want to get a chance to be a king Now that is enough"

She said walking off "But" started Hans

"I said that's enough she said swiping her hand through the air making icicles materialize out of thin air and fly staright at Hans. Hans saw the Icicles coming and dodged out the way giving them a new target

Anna was dancing with the duke when she felt something nearing her she took off her gloves and made a wall of black ice Scaring the Duke and every one else but shocking Elsa everyone was quite when Elsa broke the silence "A-anna why didn't you tell me you could do that? Why would you hide this from your own sister?" asked a hurt Elsa.

Anna was about to replied when she saw the duke whisper something to his body guards and they pulled out crossbows from their jackets and took aim at Elsa. Anna quickly shot a beam of dark ice at the too and grabbed Elsa busting the door open and ran through the crowd of people ignoring their protests.

Anna and Elsa just kept running until they were sure they weren't being followed they knew what this meant it meant that they now had to start a new life


End file.
